sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
AirForce Delta Storm
Game Boy Advance |genre = Flight simulator |modes = |platforms = Xbox Game Boy Advance }} Airforce Delta Storm, known as Airforce Delta II in Japan and simply as Deadly Skies (same as the first game) in Europe, is a fighter jet video game released in 2001 for the Xbox. It is the sequel to the Sega Dreamcast game Airforce Delta. A game also named Airforce Delta Storm was released in 2002 for the Game Boy Advance. While having the same name, this game's plot is based on the previous title in the series, Airforce Delta. Story The Story of AFDS is set in a fictional-time (20X1-20X7) when scientific technology has reached an all new level and the ability to cure almost all Human diseases has become a reality. However, as a result, the Earth has become overpopulated and basic necessities are becoming scarce. In the midst of the growing epidemic, those nations that are highly industrialized but not producing enough food for themselves banded to form the "United Forces" and use their military advantage to seize agricultural lands whereas those nations that are under the threat of United Forces invasion have pooled their resources to form the "Allied Forces." Gameplay The Gameplay of AFDS is very similar to its predecessor Airforce Delta, in the sense that the player controls various aircraft to engage enemies and accomplish missions. A new feature of AFDS is the 'World Map' where the player moves his aircraft across the map through various checkpoints and flies to a mission. Some of these checkpoints however can be 'recaptured' by the enemy so the player must make careful account of how much 'Range' his aircraft has; 'Range' allows the player to continue across the map without having to deal with enemy forces. When the player locates the mission on-screen the player flies his aircraft towards the mission icon (either a land-based structure or a ship) and selects it. There are three levels of controls, ranging from novice, which allows you to pick up the game and play without having to learn how to control pitch and yaw and how to do a complex roll during a corkscrewing backflip. There is expert, where you can control the pitch and yaw of the plane and even do rolls. Then there is ace, the only way ace differs from expert is that you can use the airbrake feature and the throttle sticks in place after you let go of the increase/decrease speed buttons. Differences There are several differences between AFDS and its predecessor Airforce Delta, here are some examples: *AFDS does not allow the player to choose a difficulty level. *The Player can choose the colour of (but cannot edit) the HUD. *AFDS does not allow the player to check his or her stats. Reception (Xbox) 67.06% | MC = (GBA) 71/100 (Xbox) 61/100 | EGM = 5.5/10 | GI = (GBA) 6.75/10 (Xbox) 6.5/10 | GamePro = | GameRev = D+ | GSpot = 6.8/10 | GSpy = (GBA) (Xbox) 66% | GameZone = 7/10 | IGN = (GBA) 7.1/10 (Xbox) 6.2/10 | OXM = 7.1/10 }} The game was met with average to mixed reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 68.30% and 71 out of 100 for the Game Boy Advance version, and 67.06% and 61 out of 100 for the Xbox version. References External links * * Category:2001 video games Category:Combat flight simulators Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Konami games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Xbox games Category:Video games scored by Harold Faltermeyer Category:Video games scored by Shirley Walker Category:Video games scored by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Video games scored by Lolita Ritmanis Category:Video games scored by Michael McCuistion Category:Video games scored by Gordon Goodwin